Wallace Bishop
Wallace Bishop is a scientist who was driven clinically insane and locked up in the Napoleon XIV Mental Institution. Wallace Bishop was also the alias of Frank Einstein while working for XERRD as second-in-command to Dr. Rex. Biography Wallace Bishop Wallace Bishop was the son of Roy Bishop and brother of Sarah Bishop. He was a famed scientist who often worked together with Frank Einstein on projects, and it was through his experiments that the Bishops were able to make a living. After his niece Kate was born, he stayed at home with Sarah to help raise the child. In 1997, Wallace Bishop and his lab assistant Astrid Dunham worked on an experiment involving opening portals to alternate dimensions. However, a horrible lab accident during this experiment resulted in the death of Astrid, whom he saw as his daughter. This incident drove him clinically insane. After that, he spent many years locked up in Napoleon XIV Mental Institution, which only deteriorated his mental health due to his inability to ever see Sarah or Kate again. During this time, Sarah chose to tell Kate that Wallace had died in a car accident. Unable to cope with his agony, Wallace Bishop waited until he could figure out a way to escape Napoleon XIV. In 1998, he escaped the mental institution and returned to his old laboratory, where he made a tape recording of his intentions before cutting out pieces of his brain. Bishop was later found by authorities outside a post office, with both the tape and the brain pieces in a package addressed to Frank Einstein. When Frank Einstein received the package, he played the tape and learned about Wallace Bishop's agony. In the tape, Wallace Bishop revealed that he entrusted Einstein with his memories and told his old lab partner to, at whatever cost, protect Sarah and Kate Bishop from any harm. Wallace Bishop remained locked up in Napoleon XIV Mental Institution for years, but without his memories, he was only a mere shadow of the man he once was. When Napoleon XIV relocated to Antarctica during the Dino Attack, Wallace Bishop was brought down to the refugee facilities. However, due to a faulty security system, he occasionally managed to wander out of the facility and stumble into a nearby restaurant, where he would chat with bartender Bartholomew Enderson until the doctors arrived to take him back. Once Napoleon XIV Mental Institution returned to LEGO City, Wallace Bishop was prescribed new medications by the institution's administrator, Mr. Bonaparte. Under these new medications, Wallace was frequently left unresponsive, and barely noticed Sarah and Kate when they finally visited him in 2011. However, despite being unable to remember who they were, Wallace could not forget his love for them, and was happily reunited with his family. Due to his severe mental condition, Wallace Bishop will remain committed to Napoleon XIV for the rest of his life. However, to ease his suffering, Wallace is now allowed to have Sarah and Kate visit him occasionally. Frank Einstein When Frank Einstein needed a believable alias while working for Paradox and infiltrating XERRD, he used Dr. Bishop's memories and appearance to adopt the identity of Wallace Bishop. According to Einstein as Bishop, he was eventually freed from Napoleon XIV by the LEGOLAND government, which believed that his scientific skills and knowledge might prove incredibly useful to fighting the Maelstrom. Under his new persona, Wallace Bishop became second-in-command to Dr. Rex, the founder of XERRD. When Dr. Rex became convinced that he was destined to start the Dino Attack and put the Minifig species to extinction, Wallace Bishop did not actually agree, but pretended to go along with it to maintain his appearance. The two scientists created a set of prototype Mutant Dinos, and later were able to figure out a method by which the Maelstrom could alter the capabilities of Mutant Dinos. Dr. Bishop's strong understanding of anatomy also played a role in the Quasifigus Hybrids; seeing them as his creations, he was saddened when three of them were put into stasis as failures. After overseeing the project of disguising Rex as a Minifig, Wallace Bishop reportedly worked outside Dino Island Laboratory for a period of time to monitor the progress of the Dino Attack and to keep the Dino Attack Team from succeeding. During this time, Frank Einstien had actually stepped outside of his Wallace Bishop identity and worked with the Dino Attack Team in the Dino Attack Headquarters's hospital wing. However, following the Mesozoic Morphing Monsters' attack on Dino Island Laboratory, Dr. Rex ordered that Dr. Bishop return to the lab and help oversee the island's operations, especially during the Goo Caverns mission, during which Dr. Rex operated out in the battlefield. Back at the laboratory, Dr. Bishop helped a few other XERRD scientists in figuring out how to hack into the Dino Attack Database, where they learned information regarding Stromling Pirates sighted at Pirates Forbidden Island. As soon as the combined forces of FMB-Bots and Brickster-Bots seemed to be defeated, Dr. Bishop informed Dr. Rex of these. However, Wallace Bishop knew that the information was false, a mere ploy created by the Dino Attack Team to lure Dr. Rex away from Dinosaur Island. Wallace Bishop found himself in charge of the laboratory's defense as the true numbers of the FMB-Bots and Brickster-Bots laid siege. When Dr. Rex returned and aided Dr. Bishop in defeating the FMB-Bots and Brickster-Bots, he was furious at Dr. Bishop for supplying false information. Wallace made the mistake of explaining to Dr. Rex that the information was taken from the Dino Attack Database; in retaliation, Dr. Rex ordered that the database be hacked and turned into a propaganda campaign for the cause of XERRD and the Dino Attack. Shortly after the defeat of the FMB-Bots and Brickster-Bots, Wallace Bishop broke the three unused Quasifigus Hybrids out of stasis and went on rampage. Wallace Bishop pretended to help bring them down, but when Dr. Rex ordered their execution, Dr. Bishop once again seemed reluctant to terminate what he saw as his creations. Nonetheless, to maintain his appearance, he loyally carried out Dr. Rex's order for the Quasifigus tyrannus and Quasifigus velosis, both of whom were fatally wounded. The ''Quasifigus pterisa'', however, had a chance of survival, so Wallace Bishop secretly helped her escape and later lied to Dr. Rex, claiming that all three of the Hybrids had been properly executed. Both Wallace Bishop and Dr. Rex felt that the Maelstrom energies used to control the Mutant Dinos were slipping out of their grasp, which had been evidenced by the Quasifigus Hybrid attack. Dr. Bishop talked Dr. Rex out of going to the Adventurers' Island Maelstrom Temple himself, in order to prevent Dr. Rex from stopping the Dino Attack Team. Instead, a team of Dr. Rex's highest-ranking and most trusted XERRD scientists, led by Wallace Bishop, was sent out to Adventurers' Island to secure the temple. Upon arriving at Adventurers' Island, Wallace Bishop traveled to a XERRD Fortress set up near the border between the Desert and Jungle regions to oversee the operations there. He briefly met Zachary Virchaus disguised as a XERRD guard, but did not appear to suspect anything, showing only frustration that the commanders and grunts were incompetent. However, Dr. Bishop noted that there was something odd about Zachary, so he notified several guards straight away. Later, Wallace Bishop was speaking with a fellow XERRD scientist, Dr. Strangebrick, about a formula that would help them strengthen their control of the Maelstrom. Neither of them seemed aware that Kate Bishop, now a rookie Dino Attack agent, had infiltrated the XERRD Fortress and was listening to their conversation. Dr. Bishop later interrupted a demonstration of the formula with the news that the binders containing their notes had been stolen. Dr. Strangebrick eventually brought Kate Bishop to Wallace Bishop's office. There, Wallace was aloof to Kate until she revealed her full name, and then he remembered that the true Wallace Bishop wished that Kate Bishop would be protected from all harm. Claiming that she was a "special case", Wallace decided to lock Kate up inside an office rather than approve Strangebrick's desire to mutate her. He later checked on her and was shocked to discover that she had escaped. Although Wallace Bishop felt that there was little to worry about in regards to the Dino Attack Team's attack upon the fortress, the fortress's overseer, Señor Palomar, decided to evacuate the fortress and let it be overtaken by Skeleton Mummies. Wallace rushed to his office and grabbed his old Space Marauder gear before being rescued by Michelle Glados. When a Dino Attack agent, barely alive after being exposed to toxic gases, attempted to attack them, Dr. Bishop mercifully killed him with his rocket launcher. Handing Glados her own gear and grabbing extra sets for Walter Breen and Zed Provhezor, Wallace Bishop was teleported out of the fortress. Wallace Bishop traveled with Glados, Breen, Provhezor, Palomar, and Provencal to the Maelstrom Temple, and along the way they picked up other XERRD scientists who managed to escape the XERRD Fortress. In the Maelstrom Temple, Dr. Bishop approached Dino Attack agents Rex, Claw, Rotor, and Kate Bishop, and was concerned about Kate's presence in the Maelstrom Temple. When Rotor tried to use Kate as leverage against Wallace, the XERRD scientist responded by threatening anyone who would dare to hurt Kate. Wallace Bishop did not participate in the Dino Attack versus XERRD battle that ensued, as he was preoccupied with harvesting Maelstrom energy using his Maelstrom Vacuum. However, Kate Bishop tried to reproach Wallace and got hit with a blast of Maelstrom energy. Fearful for Kate's life, Wallace checked on her but, in his distraction, left the Maelstrom vortex unattended long enough for Dr. Provhezor to be sucked in and killed. Realizing that he might have to forsake his alias in order to help Dino Attack Team contain the Maelstrom, Wallace Bishop returned to the Maelstrom vortex, ready to reveal his true identity at any moment. Finally, Walter Breen attempted to use Kate Bishop as leverage against the Dino Attack Team, prompting Wallace Bishop to shoot him and reveal to the Dino Attack Team that he was actually Frank Einstein all along. Frank Einstein explained to Rex and the others about the true Wallace Bishop's fate, but gave Kate Bishop the offer to meet the real Wallace Bishop one day, believing that there might still be a part of Wallace that remembers Kate. He told her that, if she wished to speak with Wallace again, she should tell the administrator of Napoleon XIV Mental Institution that "William's bell is ringing." This later turned out to be a key phrase which would authorize Sarah and Kate to visit Wallace Bishop. Abilities and Traits Dr. Wallace Bishop was a brilliant scientist and very well-educated in many fields of science, including bioengineering and biochemistry. Because he is infertile, he is extremely protective of what family he does have, and saw Astrid Dunham as his own daughter. Being cut off from the rest of his family is what heavily damaged his mental health while locked up in Napoleon XIV. Following his self-induced lobotomy, Wallace Bishop is merely a shadow of the man he once was, with very little grasp on sanity and reality. Despite losing many of his memories, Wallace Bishop still remembers his love for his family. Most members of XERRD agree that, although he was rather socially awkward, the false Wallace Bishop was a very valuable asset to the organization, which is why he was made second-in-command. While cold and aloof, he made it his personal duty to fulfill the true Wallace Bishop's wish of protecting the Bishop family from harm, going out of his way to protect Kate Bishop. He found it irritating when others superseded his authority, and he held a low opinion of Señor Palomar. Trivia *Wallace Bishop is named after the mad scientist Walter Bishop from the TV series Fringe. His lab assistant Astrid Dunham is also named after Fringe characters: Walter Bishop's lab assistant Astrid Farnsworth and eventual daughter-in-law Olivia Dunham. *As part of the collaboration between Dino Attack RPG and Project U, Wallace Bishop appears in the Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Cinematic Universe, following an alternate timeline in which Astrid Dunham did not die. In Project U, Wallace Bishop is voiced by Chris Boyer. In the short brickfilm Rift, created as an entry for THAC XIII, Wallace Bishop is running tests with a rift device and briefly meets his Dino Attack RPG universe counterpart, who hands him a mysterious disc just before he begins his self-induced lobotomy. In The Pen, Wallace Bishop makes a cameo appearance at the end. Wallace Bishop is also set to appear in B.I.O. Corps (2019), in which he is the creator of the Bio Amino Acid, and Legends of the Universe (2020), with a currently-undisclosed role. Wallace Bishop also appears on several pages of Mustache Maniacs Film Co.: The Visual Dictionary - 2nd Edition, which discusses his role in Rift and B.I.O. Corps. *In the Antiverse, Anti-Wallace Bishop and Anti-Astrid Dunham were killed in a laboratory explosion in Anti-1992. When accounting for the time misalignment between the two universes, the date lines up exactly with the lab accident that killed Astrid Dunham in the primary universe in 1997. Troy DeWitt posited that Wallace Bishop and Anti-Wallace Bishop were aware of one another and were trying to create a bridge between universes to meet each other. Anti-Kotua believed that this explosion was caused by the primary universe deliberately sabotaging Anti-Wallace Bishop's research. See Also *Frank Einstein External Links *Wallace Bishop on the Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Wiki *Backstage Showcase Episode 16 - Dr. Wallace Bishop Category:PeabodySam Category:XERRD Category:Civilians